


can’t get enough of you

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: ครั้งนี้เป็นหนึ่งในวันพักร้อนที่น่าประทับใจสำหรับเยเลน่า แม้จะไม่ค่อยตรงตามแผนเท่าไหร่ แต่ก็อุ่นใจได้ไม่น้อย





	can’t get enough of you

เอสโตเนีย ประเทศเล็กๆ ที่อยู่ทางแถบยุโรปตะวันออก ติดกับประเทศมหาอำนาจอย่างรัสเซีย ที่นี่เป็นประเทศเล็กๆ ที่เปรียบเหมือนสวรรค์ของเหล่านักท่องเที่ยวที่กำลังตามหาสถานที่พักผ่อนหย่อนใจที่สงบ ห่างไกลผู้คน และเต็มไปด้วยความงดงามของสถาปัตยกรรมต่างๆ ที่ได้อิทธิพลมาจากทั้งฝั่งยุโรปและรัสเซีย และสามารถเดินทางโดยสารทางเรือจากเซนต์ปีเตอร์สเบิร์กมายังเมืองทาลลินน์[1] เมืองหลวงของเอสโตเนียได้อย่างง่ายดาย

_เยเลน่า เบโลวา_ ก็เช่นกัน เธอเลือกที่จะเดินทางมายังประเทศเอสโตเนียจากเซนต์ปีเตอร์สเบิร์กด้วยเรือ แล้วต่อไปยังสต็อกโฮล์ม สวีเดน นับเป็นโชคดีของเธอที่คราวนี้เธอได้มาแฝงตัวในสต็อกโฮล์ม ทำให้เธอมีเวลาสั้นๆ หลังจากทำภารกิจที่สวีเดน เยเลน่าเลือกที่พักที่ใกล้กับท่าเรือใหญ่ของเมืองทาลลินน์ ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศฤดูหนาวหลังคริสต์มาส ก็ทำให้เมืองนี้เงียบเหงาลงเล็กน้อย แต่ร้านค้าต่างๆ ยังคงประดับไฟสวยงาม เย็นวันนี้เยเลน่าเลือกที่จะสวมเสื้อขนสัตว์เดินทอดน่องไปตามตรอกซอกซอยต่างๆ ภายในเมือง เธอคุ้นชินกับอากาศหนาวเป็นอย่างดี เพราะที่รัสเซียนั้น หนาวเย็นกว่าฤดูหนาวช่วงมกราคมที่เอสโตเนียอยู่มากโข และแม้อากาศจะเริ่มเย็นลงกว่าเมื่อช่วงบ่าย แต่ก็ต้องบอกว่ามีนักท่องเที่ยวบางกลุ่มเดินทั่วถนนเพื่อถ่ายรูปหรือเข้าร้านอาหารกัน เยเลน่ายังคงเดินไปตามถนน แม้บางช่วงคนจะเยอะกว่าปกติก็ตาม โดยเฉพาะบริเวณร้านค้าต่างๆ เธอจึงเลี่ยงไปอีกถนนหนึ่งที่ปลอดคน

เธอใช้เวลาทั้งช่วงเย็นไปกับการเดินทอดน่องแล้วกลับห้องพักของตัวเองในช่วงค่ำวันนั้น ทำเมนูง่ายๆ เป็นมื้อเย็นให้กับตัวเองจากอาหารสดที่ซื้อมาจากซูเปอร์มาร์เก็ต ห้องพักของเธอดูกลางเก่ากลางใหม่ มีเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าที่จำเป็นครบ และตัวห้องให้ความรู้สึกคลาสสิกไม่หยอก และทำให้เธอนึกถึงรัสเซียอีกด้วย เยเลน่าหยิบมื้อเย็นของตัวเองมานั่งทานหน้าทีวี วันนี้เธอเหนื่อยกับการเดินทาง และหวังว่าเธอจะได้หลับสนิทสักคืน และคืนนั้นเธอก็ได้พักผ่อนอย่างจริงจังครั้งแรกในรอบเดือน

ปึก ปึก เสียงเคาะประตูไม้ดังขึ้นทำให้เยเลน่าสะดุ้งตื่นพร้อมคว้าปืนที่วางไว้บนโต๊ะหน้าทีวีขึ้นมาจ่อเอาไว้ที่ประตูเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม ก่อนที่เสียงเคาะประตูนั้นจะดังขึ้นอีก เธอค่อยๆ ลุกเดินไปยังประตูพลางเหน็บปืนเอาไว้ที่ด้านหลังของตัวเอง เธอส่องตาแมวแล้วพบว่ามีเด็กผู้ชายอายุประมาณ 5-7 ขวบ ถือซองกระดาษสีขาวเอาไว้ในมือ เธอจึงเปิดประตูแล้วเด็กคนนั้นก็พูดภาษาฟินแลนด์แปร่งๆ และดูเหมือนว่าจะมีคำรัสเซียผสมมาบ้าง[2] แต่สุดท้ายเธอก็รับจดหมายนั้นมาเปิดดู

'ทาลลินน์ทาวน์ฮอลล์ 0615

NR'

ครั้งนี้นับเป็นการนัดเจอหลังจากที่เธอพบกับ _นาตาชา โรมานอฟ _เมื่อปลายปีก่อน ตอนนี้ผมยาวสีแดงของนาตาชาถูกถักเปียเก็บเรียบร้อย ปลายผมสีบลอนด์ยังคงเหลืออยู่ เธอสวมแว่นกันแดดใหญ่ และแต่งตัวราวกับนักท่องเที่ยวที่มาเยือนเมืองทาลลินน์ในช่วงฤดูหนาวแบบนี้ เธอสวมเสื้อแจ็กเกตยีนทับกับเสื้อฮู้ดสีเทา กางเกงยีนแนบเนื้อ และรองเท้าบูตคู่เก่งของเธอ นาตาชาออกมายังสถานที่นัดพบก่อนเวลา และเธอเองก็ไม่ได้รู้เลยว่าอีกฝ่ายก็มานั่งจิบเครื่องดื่มร้อนๆ รออยู่แล้วเช่นกัน แต่กว่าเยเลน่าจะเผยตัว ก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงหลังจากเวลานัด นาตาชาเกือบจะถอดใจเสียแล้ว แต่เมื่อได้พบหน้าเยเลน่า เธอก็ตรงเข้าไปหาทันที

"สวัสดี" นาตาชาเอ่ย

"..." เยเลน่าเงียบ เธอแค่ส่งเสียง _หึ_ เบาๆ ในลำคอ

"ตามมาสิ" นาตาชาเอ่ย

"จะไปไหน" 

"ไปบ้าน" กว่าจะยอมพูด นาตาชาคิด ยิ่งโตยิ่งปากหนัก นาตาชาโตกว่าเยเลน่าเกือบสิบปี ทั้งคู่พบกันใน Red Room Academy และนาตาชาจบการศึกษาจากที่นั่นก่อนเยเลน่าเพียงไม่กี่ปีเท่านั้น และเยเลน่าก็ได้รับเลือกให้เป็น Black Widow คนที่สองหลังจากที่นาตาชาแปรพักตร์

"บ้านไหน" เยเลน่าเอ่ยถามสั้นๆ แต่คนพี่กลับหันมามองพร้อมส่งยิ้มมุมปากแบบที่เธอชอบทำให้กับอีกฝ่าย เยเลน่าฮึดฮัด แต่สุดท้ายเธอก็เดินตามร่างบางนั้นไป

นาตาชาขับมอเตอร์ไซค์พาเยเลน่าตรงไปยังท่าเรือที่เจ้าเด็กไม่คุ้นตา "สัญญาว่าจะพากลับห้องก่อนพระอาทิตย์ตก" นาตาชาเอ่ย ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบเที่ยงตรง นาตาชาจึงพาเยเลน่าเดินเข้าร้านอาหาร ที่ดูเหมือนว่าตอนนี้จะมีเพียงเธอและพนักงานในร้านสองสามคนเท่านั้น เยเลน่าไม่ถามอะไรมากมาย ส่วนนาตาชาสั่งเมนูมื้อเที่ยงง่ายๆ ให้กับทั้งคู่ 'เบอร์เกอร์และมันบด' ระหว่างที่ทานกันอยู่นั้น นาตาชาก็เป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากเพื่อทำลายความเงียบ

"ยังอยู่ที่เดิมอยู่ใช่มั้ย" นาตาชาถาม เยเลน่าพยักหน้า เธอจึงถามต่อ "คิดจะออกมามั้ย"

"เหมือนคุณน่ะหรอ" เยเลน่าถามกลับ "ที่ต้องหนีตายและกลับบ้านไม่ได้น่ะนะ" เธอเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเย้ยหยัน "คุณพูดได้ เพราะคุณ **_ไม่เหลือใครแล้ว_** แต่ฉันยังมีคนในครอบครัวอยู่"

"ที่ปล่อยให้เธอเข้าองค์กรนั้นและไม่ได้สนใจเธอน่ะหรอ" นาตาชาถามกลับ เยเลน่าได้แต่ส่งเสียงฮึดฮัดอยู่ในลำคอ 

"คุณรู้มั้ยว่าฉันควรจะฆ่าคุณ" เยเลน่าเอ่ย

"แต่เธอไม่ทำ ตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้าที่ทาลลินน์ทาวน์ฮอลล์แล้ว" นาตาชาต่อประโยคให้จบ "เยเลน่า ฉันไม่ได้มาเพื่อทะเลาะกับเธอนะ" นาตาชาบอก "ฉันตั้งใจมาหาเธอ"

"มาทำไม" เยเลน่าถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ค่อนข้างหงุดหงิด แต่ก็แฝงไว้ด้วยความอยากรู้ เธอและนาตาชาค่อนข้างสนิทกันเมื่อครั้งยังอยู่ในสถาบัน

"คิดถึง" เป็นคำสั้นๆ ที่นาตาชาเอ่ย แต่กลับทำให้คนที่เด็กกว่าเกิดอาการใจเต้นเร็วกว่าปกติ

"นั่นเป็นเหตุผลแล้วหรอ" เยเลน่าถามกลับ

"ใช่" 

นาตาชาใช้เวลาพูดคุยกับเยเลน่าเกือบชั่วโมง ก่อนจะพาขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ไปยังสถานที่อื่นๆ อีกสองสามแห่ง ทั้งคู่เหมือนได้รื้อฟื้นความทรงจำเก่าๆ กลับมา ก่อนที่นาตาชาจะพาเยเลน่ากลับมาส่งที่ห้องพักเก่าๆ ใกล้กับท่าเรือใหญ่เมืองทาลลินน์

"ขอบคุณ" เยเลน่าเอ่ยสั้นๆ หลังจากที่นาตาชามาส่ง "คุณจะกลับยังไง" เยเลน่าเอ่ยถาม

"คงขับกลับ"

"แต่ที่พักคุณอยู่นอกเมือง และนี่ก็เริ่มเย็นแล้ว อากาศก็ยิ่งบาง คุณจะกลับยังไง"

"เป็นห่วงรึไง" นาตาชาถาม แต่เยเลน่าไม่ตอบ "ถ้าฉันไม่กลับ ฉันจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน"

"คุณจะขึ้นห้องของฉันก็ได้ แต่เอามอเตอร์ไซค์ของคุณไปไว้ในตรอกนั้นก่อนได้" เยเลน่าเอ่ย เธอคงไม่อยากเห็นข่าวของรุ่นพี่สาวนอนแข็งตายจมกองหิมะใกล้ๆ กับทางเลี่ยงเมืองอย่างแน่นอน

"ขอบคุณ" นาตาชาเอ่ย ก่อนจะขยับรถของเธอให้เข้าไปอยู่ในตรอกตามคำแนะนำของอีกฝ่าย

เยเลน่าเดินนำขึ้นไปยังชั้นสาม อันเป็นห้องพักของเธอ เธอไขประตูห้อง ถอดเสื้อกันหนาว และรองเท้าบูตคู่โปรดออก ใส่เป็นสลิปเปอร์และเสื้อยืดแทน ส่วนนาตาชาที่เดินตามมานั้น ก็ถอดเสื้อยีนและฮู้ดออก เหลือเพียงเสื้อกล้ามเพียงตัวเดียว กับกางเกงยีนแนบเนื้อและรองเท้าบูต

"คุณจะใส่สลิปเปอร์คู่นั้นก็ได้" เยเลน่าชี้ไปยังสลิปเปอร์คู่ใหม่ที่อยู่ในถุงพลาสติกใกล้กับประตู

"ขอบคุณ" นาตาชาเอ่ย ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนรองเท้าแล้วเดินตามอีกฝ่ายเข้าไป 

เยเลน่าออกมาพร้อมกับหมอนและผ้าห่ม พร้อมเดินออกมากางโซฟาเบดให้กลางเป็นเตียงนอนสำหรับอีกฝ่าย "หวังว่าคุณจะนอนได้" เยเลน่าบอก "มีอาหารแช่แข็งและเบียร์อยู่ในตู้ เผื่อคุณอยาก" เยเลน่าชี้เข้าไปในห้องครัวเปิดให้นาตาชาเห็น

"ขอบคุณ แค่นี้ก็พอ"

"คุณได้พักร้อนรึไง" เยเลน่าถาม

"ใช่ ช่วงนี้พักร้อน" นาตาชาตอบพลางจัดการโซฟาเบดให้กลายเป็นที่นอนสำหรับตัวเอง และไม่นานเธอก็ผล็อยหลับไป ส่วนเยเลน่าที่เพิ่งเก็บของเสร็จ เดินออกมาก็พบว่านาตาชาหลับไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว เธอจึงจัดแจงห่มผ้าห่มให้ และนั่งมองอีกฝ่ายอยู่ที่โซฟาตัวเล็กข้างๆ โซฟาเบดนั้น

ผมแดงที่เคยถูกรวบถักเปียไว้เริ่มคลายออก เยเลน่านั่งมองร่างนั้นด้วยความเงียบ พิจารณาถึงดวงหน้าที่เธอเคยคุ้นเคย ริมฝีปากเรียวบาง จมูกเป็นสันรับกับรูปหน้า ดวงตาที่ดูเหนื่อยล้า อกกระเพื่อมตามจังหวะการหายใจ และดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะหลับสนิทอย่างวางใจ แขนข้างซ้ายทิ้งตัวลงข้างโซฟา ส่วนแขนขวาวางพับบนหน้าท้อง เยเลน่าเดินเข้าห้องน้ำ ไม่นานก็ออกมาพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำ เธอถือออกมาเพื่อเตรียมทำความสะอาดให้กับนาตาชา แต่เมื่อน้ำเย็นๆ และผ้าขนหนูสัมผัสกับใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย เธอก็โดนมือนั้นตะปบเข้าที่ข้อมืออย่างจัง นาตาชาลืมตามองในทันที

"ขอโทษ" เยเลน่าเอ่ย

"ฉันสิต้องขอโทษ" นาตาชาลุกขึ้นนั่งทันทีพร้อมหยิบผ้าขนหนูนั่นจากมือของอีกฝ่ายมา ก่อนจะดูข้อมือแดงเถือกที่เธอตะปบเข้า "เจ็บมั้ย"

"ไม่" เยเลน่าตอบก่อนจะสะบัดมือออก "ไหนๆ คุณก็ตื่นแล้ว เช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาเองก็แล้วกัน" เยเลน่าตอบแล้วเดินเข้าห้องครัวเพื่อไปหยิบเครื่องดื่มออกมา "เบียร์มั้ย" นาตาชาพยักหน้า ก่อนที่จะลุกเข้าห้องน้ำเพื่อไปล้างหน้าล้างตาตามคำที่คนเด็กกว่าบอก แล้วเดินกลับออกมา เช็ดหน้ากับผ้าขนหนูที่มีใครบางคนแขวนเอาไว้ให้ที่ประตูห้องน้ำ 

เยเลน่านั่งอยู่บบนโซฟาตัวเล็ก นาตาชาในชุดเสื้อกล้ามนั้นเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูผืนใหญ่ เธอรับเบียร์จากคนที่เด็กกว่าแล้วนั่งลงบนโซฟาตัวใหญ่ข้างๆ กับอีกฝ่าย 

"ขอโทษที่ปลุกให้คุณตื่น" เยเลน่าเอ่ยขอโทษอีกครั้ง และดูเหมือนว่าเธอจะไม่ยอดให้นาตาชาเอ่ยว่าไม่เป็นไรอีกอย่างแน่นอน

"เดี๋ยวนี้ขอโทษเก่งกว่าเดิมนะ" นาตาชาหยอก

"ทำไมคุณถึงมาที่เอสโตเนีย" เยเลน่าถามอีกครั้ง 

"มาเพราะเธอ" นาตาชาตอบด้วยเสียงเรียบ เธอยกขวดเบียร์ขึ้นดื่ม

"ทำไม" เยเลน่าถาม

"เพราะคิดถึง" นาตาชาตอบด้วยคำตอบเดิม "มาหาไม่ได้หรอ"

"ไม่ได้ห้าม" เยเลน่าตอบ ก่อนจะกระดกเบียร์ขึ้นดื่มจนหมดขวดแล้วเดินเข้าไปนอนบนเตียงใหญ่ของตัวเอง 

"สัญญาว่าคราวนี้จะไม่หนีไปโดยไม่บอกลา" นาตาชาตะโกนบอกหลังจากที่คนที่เด็กกว่ากำลังเดินเข้าห้องนอน และนาตาชาไม่มีวันได้รู้ว่าเจ้าเด็กนั่นแอบอมยิ้มหลังจากที่ได้ยินคำกล่าวนั้น เธอนั่งเอนหลังอยู่บนโซฟา จิบเบียร์ไปจนถึงรุ่งสาง และนั่งมองร่างใต้ผ้าห่มนั้นหายใจอย่างเป็นจังหวะ เธอไม่เข้าไปใกล้โดยไม่จำเป็น แต่ก็ไม่ได้อยู่ไกลเกินไปจนมองไม่เห็น 

นาตาชาพินิจพิเคราะห์ร่างนั้นอย่างใจเย็น _เธอโตขึ้น_ นาตาชาคิด _และดูพร้อมแล้วสำหรับตำแหน่งนั้น_ นาตาชาถอนหายใจ เธอตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไปหาร่างนั้น ถึงแม้ว่าเธอไม่ต้องการที่จะปลุกอีกฝ่ายก็ตาม แต่เมื่อเธอเข้าไปใกล้กว่าเดิม ร่างนั้นก็ขยับตัวให้อีกฝ่ายลงมานั่งข้างๆ พร้อมกับตบเตียงเบาๆ ดูเหมือนว่ากำลังรอเธออยู่ นาตาชาจึงนั่งลงบนเตียง เยเลน่าที่นอนอยู่นั้นจึงขยับเข้าไปใกล้กว่าเดิมแล้วกอดเอวอีกฝ่ายขณะที่นาตาชากำลังนั่งอยู่

"ไม่ไปได้มั้ย หนีไปกับฉัน" เยเลน่าพูดขึ้นราวกับเด็กที่ไม่อยากจากใครสักคนไป นาตาชาได้แต่ลูบหัวปลอบ แม้ทั้งวันจะเต็มไปด้วยบทสนทนาที่ดูจิกกัดก็ตาม แต่ลึกๆ ในใจ เธอยังคงเป็นเด็กที่เปราะบางคนหนึ่ง

"ยังไม่ได้จะไปไหนเสียหน่อย" นาตาชาตอบ และยังคงลูบหัวเยเลน่าอยู่อย่างนั้น

"คุณชอบหนี หนีไปแบบไม่บอกกล่าว" เยเลน่าตัดพ้อ จากคนที่แข็งกร้าวเมื่อกลางวัน ตอนนี้กลับสิ้นท่า เด็กเปราะบางคนนั้นกลับมาแล้ว นาตาชาขยับตัวลงมานอนข้างๆ อีกฝ่าย

"ฉันสัญญาแล้วไงว่าวันนี้จะไม่หนี" นาตาชาปลอบพลางหัวเราะเอ็นดู เยเลน่าก็ยังคงเป็นเยเลน่า แม้ว่าเธอจะขึ้นรับตำแหน่ง Black Widow ตอนอายุ 15 ปีก็ตาม แต่นั่นก็ยังเด็ก และเด็กเกินกว่าที่ใครสักคนจะต้องมารับภาระอันหนักอึ้งนี้ ในวันนี้เยเลน่าจะอายุ 20 กว่าปีแล้วก็ตาม แต่ความเปราะบางที่อยู่ลึกๆ นั้น ก็ยังคงอยู่ไม่หายไปไหน เช่นเดียวกับของนาตาชา 

เยเลน่านอนกอดนาตาชาจนถึงเช้า กลายเป็นคนที่โตกว่านอนมองเด็กที่กำลังนอนหลับพริ้ม และดูเหมือนจะเป็นการนอนหลับไม่กี่ครั้งที่ทำให้เธอวางใจและหลับสนิท และเมื่อเยเลน่าตื่นขึ้น นาตาชากล่าวอรุณสวัสดิ์พร้อมมอบจูบน้อยๆ ประทับไว้ที่หน้าผากของอีกฝ่าย

"คุณไม่นอนเหรอ" นี่เป็นคำถามแรกหลังจากที่เยเลน่าตื่นนอน

"นอนแล้ว ตื่นแล้ว" นาตาชาตอบ เยเลน่าคลายอ้อมกอดนั้นก่อนจะขยับตัวลุกขึ้นจากเตียง นาตาชาลุกตาม

"คุณอยากทานอะไรเป็นมื้อเช้ามั้ย" คนที่เด็กกว่าเอ่ยถาม

"เธอ" นาตาชาตอบ

แต่เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าสงสัย เธอจึงเปลี่ยนคำตอบเป็นกาแฟดำและขนมปังเนยถั่วแทน อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะเดินเข้าห้องนอนเพื่อล้างหน้าล้างตาแล้วจึงเดินเข้าครัว นาตาชาตามไปหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาไปกับการนั่งดื่มกาแฟและขนมปังสำหรับมื้อเช้าอย่างเงียบๆ ก่อนจะบอกลากันในช่วงบ่าย

"แล้วเจอกันใหม่" นาตาชาบอกลา

"แล้วพบกัน" เยเลน่าตอบกลับ "ไว้จะไปหา ที่นิวยอร์ก" เธอตะโกนบอกไล่หลัง ขณะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังเดินลงบันไดจากไป

_ช่างเป็นวันพักร้อนที่น่าประทับใจ แม้จะไม่ค่อยตรงตามแผนของเธอเท่าไหร่ แต่ก็อุ่นใจได้ไม่น้อย_

เชิงอรรถ

^ เมืองทาลลินน์ เมืองหลวงของเอสโตเนีย ที่นี่เต็มไปด้วยสถาปัตยกรรมที่สวยงาม และผสมผสานระหว่างยุคเก่าและยุคใหม่อย่างลงตัว ที่นี่เป็นหนึ่งในเมืองที่สวยที่สุดในกลุ่มบอลติก

^ ภาษาเอสโตเนียน เป็นภาษาที่มีความคล้ายคลึงกับภาษาฟินนิชและฮังการีมากกว่า แม้จะอยู่ติดกับประเทศรัสเซียก็ตาม แต่ก่อนหน้านี้รัสเซียเคยพยายามที่จะเข้ามาควบคุมเอสโตเนีย และจับชาวเอสโตเนียไปใช้แรงงาน ชาวเอสโตเนียบางส่วนพยายามที่จะปลดแอกและต่อต้านรัสเซีย มีการสอนภาษาเอสโตเนีย ผลิตวรรณกรรมต่างๆ และเอสโตเนียถือโอกาสปฏิวัติจากรัสเซียเมื่อสิ้นสุดอำนาจของซาร์นิโคลัสที่ 2 ในปี ค.ศ. 1917

  
  



End file.
